


grow a garden in my veins

by titaniaeli



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Gale Hawthorne, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, gideon is his parents' best wingman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniaeli/pseuds/titaniaeli
Summary: Gale was born with two names on his skin, something that could get him killed if it was ever discovered. He kept those names close to his heart and burned them off his arm. After all, his soulmates don’t need a third in their lives. Two years after the war, he was invited to Haymitch and Effie’s wedding, and realized he has never fallen out of love.





	1. Chapter 1

When Gale Hawthorne was born, his forearm was already marked. His parents couldn’t afford a midwife, so only his father was present at his birth. Hazelle was the one to notice the black marks on his forearm. Right below  _Annie Cresta_ —a perfectly decent and feminine name—was  _Finnick Odair_.

Having a soulmate of the same gender was rare. Having two soulmates was rarer, and anything out of ordinary in Panem was punishable by death.

Ever since he was old enough to walk, his mother constantly stressed the importance of keeping his soulmates a secret. No matter what, he’s not to reveal that he has _two_.

Even as a toddler, Gale Hawthorne was a solemn and precocious child.

A long time ago, when he’s still gullible and hopeful, when his father was still alive, he had tried searching for Finnick and Annie at the Justice Building. There were no Finnick or Annie in the records, as expected, but at least neither of the names sounded abnormal. The last thing he needed was to be soulmates with someone from the _Capitol_. 

When he first learned the existence of soulmates in school, he was excited at first. To a six-year-old, it was almost magical. Someone out there was made specially just for you, and he had two!

Two soulmates to love and care for him, two pieces of his own soul.

During the hard winters, when their little family was starving in their shack and cuddling up against each other for warmth, he’d mouthed those names to himself to keep himself going. Whenever his hunger got too much, whenever he could feel the feverish chill in his bones, his paper-thin jacket barely providing any warmth, he'd think about his mysterious soulmates out there somewhere in the world. He convinced himself that he was special, but as he grew older and more cynical, the doubts started to linger longer, until he believed that they were a mistake. 

Couples were meant to be two halves of one soul, so why would a third part be necessary? If he was really so special, then why does he have to hide his soulmates under a band?  

And then he was nine-year-old, clinging to his mother's skirts when he first heard the name of his first soulmate being called out on the huge screen in the Town Square.

Fourteen-year-old Finnick Odair was devilishly handsome, brimming full of confidence and haughty pride in his own abilities. Despite his age, he went on to conquer the 65th Hunger Games, emerging as the youngest Victor in history. He was beautiful, and he was _Gale’s_.

Gale didn’t understand why his parents had looked so sad back then.

Five years later, a harder and more jaded Gale Hawthorne, still grieving his father’s death and meeting his future best friend, Annie Cresta was reaped. Lovely, fiery-haired Annie, with that terribly sweet smile, dashed to pieces after her district partner was beheaded right in front of her.

Both pieces of his soul living in the same District, reaped for the Hunger Games. He has never once thought that he could lose his soulmates to the Hunger Games. Perhaps it's some sort of romantic notions, that soulmates were untouchable, even in their sordid world. Even at fourteen, he still held some hope, that they would both be safe and happy and untouched.

He wondered if they were each other’s soulmates as well, wondered if Finnick was in agony having to mentor Annie.

Loving Katniss would have been easy. They were childhood friends, so comfortable with each other that they didn't even have to speak to understand each other. She was home, an aching familiarity. 

Gale has never been used to change, and he couldn’t cope well as news of Finnick’s promiscuity hit headlines, as Annie’s sanity became more unstable.

He told no one, not even Katniss, especially after discovering the name on the back of her neck. The ink had spelled out _Peeta Mellark_ , and Gale has never met a pair of soulmates more distant, even though they _must_ be aware of each other’s existences.

Gale envied her a little. He also loved her a little, and had wished that her name was on his skin instead several times.

He was a coward, and he thought that a large part of him clung to Katniss so desperately because he couldn’t imagine _Finnick_ or _Annie_ loving him in return.

Even after meeting them and they couldn’t be anyone else but _his_ —as that terrified, anxious knot of nerves in his chest just _settled_ at their mere presences.

When he first met Finnick, the older man was almost mad with worry. Grief made Finnick ethereal, his visage haunted as he was torn apart by his separation from Annie.

He had expected it, but it still hurts, when Finnick’s sea green eyes just stared at him without recognition.

He was just Katniss’s cousin, childhood friend, and even then, everyone thought that he was in love with her. He does love her, in that consuming, raging manner that has always defined their entire relationship.

Katniss wasn’t the first person he loved. He has a tendency to fall and not get up, to lose his way and not know how to turn away.

He loved Madge once upon a time, and their brief relationship was fiery and steady, a warm candlelight instead of the inferno he has with Katniss. He even loved Thom once, just a fleeting thing; the first boy he has ever kissed.

His feelings for them paled in comparison to the feeling of Finnick’s shoulder brushing against his, his rough, husky voice patiently teaching him a particularly difficult boating knot, Annie pliant and limp in his arms as he carried her out of her cell, her hair smelling of cinnamon at her wedding.

On the back of Finnick’s right hand, _Annie Cresta_ was written in her pretty, cursive handwriting. His other hand was empty.

Finnick’s soulmark was on Annie’s inner wrist, in a thin, loopy script, and Gale has read her medical records on her bed during her recuperation. Every detail has been logged in her records, including her soulmark.

There was only one.

They were happy together, twirling around on the dancefloor at their wedding. They stared into each other’s eyes as if they were the only ones in the room.

He had expected it, accepted that this was a mistake from the very beginning, but it still hurts. It was such a cruel joke, giving him two soulmates, allowing him to _meet_ them, but not being able to have them.

After the wedding, he poured boiling water over his soulmarks.

His mother had taken him straight to Aster Everdeen and he had begged her to let the wound scarred. Aster had briefly brushed her fingers over the scarred name on her wrist and agreed. She, more than anyone, knew what’s it like to lose your own soulmate.

He finally understood why his parents had tried to hide his soulmarks so desperately, because having two soulmates was an abomination, a careless mistake of the gods. For the first time in his life, he broke down in his mother’s lap and swore that this would be the last time he cried over love.

After the war, Annie’s pregnancy was the last straw. He left the Capitol with his siblings and returned to District 12. Months later, after their rebuilding efforts started to show progress, President Paylor offered him a post at the newly established Defense Security Division in District 2.

Still reeling from heartbreak and nightmares from the war, he accepted the offer and left for District 2 with Thom, Bristel and Delly.

It would be two years before he sees Finnick and Annie again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a more realistic world, they probably have to register their soulmarks when they are born, but Gale’s life will definitely be much, much shittier in that world. And this is not that story.


	2. Chapter 2

_She felt frail as she stood waiting at the train station. Peeta was nowhere to be seen, still confined in the hospital. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to see him at the moment anyway. Her emotions were all wrung out to deal with Peeta’s current fluctuating memories._

_Today marked the day she was sent back to District 12 with Haymitch. She doesn’t know if it’s dread or relief to finally be able to return home. The war was over, Snow and Coin were both dead and her family was whole and alive._

_She released a heavy breath of irritation as she waited for Haymitch to finish his farewells with Effie. The stares she was attracting were getting rather irritating, although she kept her expression neutral. She was supposed to be emotionally fragile right now—and while that wasn’t a complete lie—a part of her stirred with anger._

_“Katniss!”_

_The rising fury vanished rapidly as Annie and Finnick approached. Johanna was limping slightly behind them, but a fierce grin adorned her countenance. Not even torture could bring the headstrong Victor down, much less injuries._

_“How are you feeling?” Annie asked, pulling her into a brief hug._

_She patted Annie’s shoulder awkwardly, caught off guard by the act of affection. She has learned quickly that Annie was a deeply affectionate person, and she could see why Finnick fell in love with her. Even if they weren’t soulmates in another world, she was sure that they would both still be together._

_“I’ll be fine.” She croaked. She wasn’t lying; Prim was alive, and there was nothing more that she could ask for._

_“Let’s get going.” Haymitch said gruffly as he came up from behind. Clinging to his shirtsleeve was a fidgeting Posy Hawthorne, who refused to let go of him despite his subtle attempts of prying her tiny fingers off._

_“I was waiting for_ you _.” She hissed, annoyed at his impatient tone._

_“Gale!” Posy shrieked, releasing her fierce grip on Haymitch’s sleeve to jump and wave madly at her brother._

_Gale squeezed through the crowd, crouching down to catch his sister easily around her waist._

_“Sorry I’m late.”  He grinned, wrapping his long arms around her. He paused, pulling back to frown at her. For a second, Katniss felt a spark of fear shot up her spine, and she stared frantically at Posy for any sign of discomfort or injury._

_Gale poked Posy in the head, his grey eyes bright with disapproval. “Have you been eating candies again?”_

_Posy averted her guilty gaze, her lips twitching._

_“Do you remember what I told you?” Gale scolded, squeezing her cheeks playfully. She squealed in laughter, squirming to get away from him._

_“Oh, it’s my fault! I was the one who gave Posy candies! Please don’t scold... her.” Effie stuttered as Gale looked up at her, still wearing his amused smile. Having not experienced the full force of his smile before, all unguarded and genuine, she couldn’t help but blushed at the sight._

_Katniss turned away slightly to hide a snort. Her childhood best friend was an attractive man, but he was also irritable and standoffish with strangers and people he does not like. She could count on one hand how many people, excluding his own family, that she has seen him truly relaxed around with. She could admit that he has a really, really pretty smile that could entirely transform his face. If only he smiled more, she was sure that he would have much more admirers._

_“No, Posy knows very well that she shouldn’t be indulging in candies.” Gale mock-glared at his sister. “Don’t you know that all your teeth will fall out?”_

_“No!” Posy cried out in horror, clutching her mouth._

_Biting back a smile, Katniss turned away from the two siblings. Even Haymitch was not immune to Posy’s adorableness, a wistful smile dancing at the edge of his lips._

_“Hey, we’re here!” Thom yelled, waving at them. “Wait for us!”_

_Delly was trying to catch up to his longer strides, whispering furiously to him. Bristel followed behind on a more sedately pace, knowing full well that they were still early for their train. Katniss only had a brief moment to wonder curiously at Delly and Thom’s familiarity with each other before she was distracted by Annie and Finnick’s expressions._

_They were both watching Gale and Posy, but something in their expressions made Katniss strangely uncomfortable. She cleared her throat and turned away, deciding that it wasn’t her business._

* * *

Gale slammed shut the letterbox, wearily climbing the stairs as he flipped through his letters. Bills, bills, a letter from his mother, another from Katniss, more bills, and a fancy-looking peach-colored envelope with his name printed in elegant gold.

His apartment in District 2 was a modest penthouse at the top of a ten-story complex, with an elevator that’s always breaking down for some damn reason. He shared the penthouse with Thom, Bristel and Delly, and it gets pretty cramped on days he’s in a bad mood and wanted peace and silence.

He tossed the rest of the letters onto the table, prying open the fancy envelopes with his finger. His brow rose in surprise as he read the contents.  He did not expect to see a wedding invitation, much less the bride and groom mentioned in the card.

**You are cordially invited to the wedding of**

**Effie Trinket & Haymitch Abernathy**

 

The invitation was printed in the same loopy gold script on the envelope. The venue and date were decorated with little roses in watercolors.

He knew that the two had been making eyes at each other throughout the war, but he had thought that it was the stress getting to him back then.

He didn’t realize their relationship was serious enough for marriage.

The entire District knew that Haymitch’s soulmate was murdered years ago, although non-soulmates marrying was not as uncommon as expected. In fact, Gale’s own parents were not soulmates.

He wondered how much of the wedding was planned and designed by Effie, because there was no way Haymitch had a hand in choosing this wedding card.

He wasn't particularly interested in attending the wedding. The last wedding he attended had resulted in a near-mental breakdown. 

As if stirred by his memory, the old scar under his sleeve ached. 

Besides, he doesn't know Haymitch well and could barely tolerated Effie. The venue was in the Capitol as well, and while the place might have changed drastically since Snow's regime, the city was still swarming with monsters that had once took enjoyment in the deaths of children. 

He hated going to the Capitol for work whenever Paylor summoned him. But he has no choice as deputy commander of the DSD and a trusted subordinate of Paylor. 

He dropped the card, and it was immediately swallowed up in the mess on the table. He sighed in annoyance as he tried to tidy up the clutter as best as he could. He couldn't comprehend how four  _adults_ could create such a mess. The older brother and oldest male of the house in him despaired at the slovenly state of their apartment, whilst the permanently exhausted adult in him just wanted to lie down and sleep. The latter won him over quickly.

He dumped the haphazard pile of papers he had managed to gather back onto the table and headed straight to his room. His life in District 2 had definitely made him soft. He used to be able to work fourteen hours a day at the coal mines, brought his game back home to skin and cook, helped his mother cleaned up the house and then put his younger siblings to bed. 

Now he only worked eight hours a day minimum, and most of the time he's in a cosy office outlining strategies, delegating tasks and attending boring meetings where he had to argue and negotiate and suck up to the Senate that thought that establishing strongholds around the country and spreading their political influence was more important than stabilizing the districts and protecting the people. 

Despite the new government that Paylor had set up, there were still bloodsucking politicians who were only interested in gaining profits off the poor people.

Unfortunately, the new government still needed these bloodsucking politicians, despite Paylor and Gale's dislike in dealing with them. Most of them were former leaders from the thirteen districts, gathered for the sole purpose of building a better future. It was not easy finding well-educated and capable men and women to head the new government.

Gale has been advocating for more technical schools to be built around the districts for easier access, free tuition for the orphans and poor, and also for the students to be able to find work more easily after graduating their studies. But of course, this had fallen on deaf ears. Even with the President's support, it's meaningless if he doesn't get the required votes. This was no longer an autocracy after all, but by all the gods was it _painful_ to have to deal with the Senate. 

But well, he's a stubborn bastard. He'd get himself heard eventually. 

Being the Mockingjay's cousin meant nothing in the world of politics. The revolution was over; the Mockingjay was no longer necessary. 

He never thought that he'd have to get involved in politics when he agreed to join the DSD, but he supposed that’s the downside of his fancy job.

Yep, definitely _no_ time to attend any wedding.

In fact, a good time to catch up on rest instead. Oh, look at him, and he was already dozing off in his position. He shook his head violently, but his lids still felt heavy, closing over his eyes.

 _Fuck it,_ he thought. He could always shower later.


	3. Chapter 3

_“Excuse me?”_ Gale rarely lose his temper with his boss, as the commander of the DSD was a rather easy-going, likeable guy most of the time. Paylor knew what she was doing when she appointed Jai Holo as the overall in charge of this country’s security.

The man was from District 5, and was one of the leading forces who had been building up a rebellion for years before Katniss had even volunteered. The Mockingjay was the spark that led to the complete rebellion of the District 5, crushing the Peacekeepers in their surprise attacks. He was _exceedingly_ capable and efficient in his job.

“Exactly!” The man winked. “You’re excused. You’re ordered to take a vacation. Two months.” He pretended not to see Gale’s glower, picking at his blunt nail. “Visit your family. Go sightseeing. Take up a new hobby. Attend a wedding.”

“On whose orders?” Gale gritted out.

Jai levelled his hazel eyes at the younger man, his dark brow rose pointedly.

“Of course, the _President_.” It was only with the barest thread of patience did he resist throwing up his arms like a child.

“Yep,” Jai said cheerfully. “And you know I report to her. Her word is law.”

“To you, perhaps.” He muttered, rolling his eyes. His commander has some weird admiration for Paylor that was borderline on a puppy crush. It would have been amusing if it wasn’t so pitiful.

“Haymitch Abernathy is a former Victor and a war hero. Do you really think the President wouldn’t attend the wedding?” Jai said patiently.

“I have a lot of work to do here.” He tried, even though he knew it was a futile attempt.

When both Jai and Paylor agreed on something, they could move mountains.

“Why,” Jai said dryly. “Do you think your commander is not capable of taking up your workload?”

“Yes.” He said bluntly. “No offence, Commander, but I think you have your own work to finish up before even thinking of taking over mine.”

He has a few of his own side projects, and right now he and Beetee from Technology were in the process of designing an effective surveillance system that could keep out digital intruders from hacking and tearing apart the entire network. The last digital attack had torn down most of their computer system, and it was three months of tedious, nerve-wracking troubleshooting.

“Well, true.” Jai sighed. “Work is never ending.”

He sincerely hoped that the man was not going to start his infamous moaning and bitching again. He was going to commit homicide if he has to hear it for the fifth time this week.

“Have Thom take over your job.” Jai ordered. “He has been following you closely for the past two years. I don’t think you’ll have any objections?”

He opened his mouth, agitated, before defeatedly closing his mouth a second later. Jai knew where to hit him where it hurts. It’s not like Gale’s life was a secret, especially with Jai Holo, a man who practically made it his lifework to know the secrets of everybody for the sake of Panem.

Even a stranger would know Gale’s friends and family and even the blind and deaf could tell that there was no one he trusted more than Thom.

He doesn’t know how Jai does it, but he’s a man with his fingers in a lot of pies. The only leverage he could hold over Jai’s head was the identity of his soulmate. Or soulmates, he supposed, but Jai certainly does not know that.

If he has his way, his boss will never, ever find out.

“Do I even have a choice?” He sighed.

“No, informing you is only mere formality.” Jai smirked. “Your vacation starts today, Deputy Commander Hawthorne. Now get lost before I have the guards throw you out of this building.”

He fought the urge to pick up the heavy nameplate and hurl it at Jai’s face.

* * *

The worst person that could turn up at his apartment unannounced was his mother, clucking her tongue at the mess strewn all over the floor, but Johanna Mason was no better.

“What are you doing here?” He groaned, trying to stab his key into the keyhole. He was too tired to be angry.

“What’s wrong?” Johanna smirked, swinging her bag over her shoulder as she snatched the key from his hand. “Don’t you miss me?”

“No.” He said flatly, folding his arms across his chest.

He and Johanna have an on-and-off relationship. That’s to say, they were friends with benefits. Somehow, they became good friends after the war when Johanna dropped by District 2 a few weeks after he took the job. As the story goes, drinks were involved, and then they were falling into bed together.

There were no strings attached, just pure pleasure between two good friends who needed a quick release once in a while.

She wasn’t the only person he has taken to bed over the past two years. His taste ran both ways after all, and Johanna wasn’t the only pretty thing out there in such a wide, diverse world.

But he could admit that out of all the people he has slept with, he was most comfortable with Johanna. She has her own scars from the war and never shied away from his. She never asked about the mess of melted skin on his arm, and he doesn’t ask about her scarred over soulmark, which meant that her soulmate was already dead.

“What are you doing here?” He repeated, shoving her aside once she got the front door open. He kicked aside a shoe in his way, switching on the lights. No one was home, but he could smell soup from the kitchen, which meant that Delly had came back briefly and went back out again.

“I’m here to pick you up, _duh_.” Johanna said sarcastically. “Are you not packed yet?”

She picked up a piece of fabric from under a chair, wrinkled her nose in disgust when she realized it was a dirty sock and flung it away immediately. She pulled out the chair and flung herself in it.

“Packed?” He said wearily, shrugging off his work jacket. He wandered into the kitchen, heading straight towards the pot. He lifted the lid and peered into it, taking a moment to inhale the glorious aroma.

Hmm, pork ribs broth.

Delly had taken some cooking classes in between her job at the publishing company, and she was _almost_ as good as Hazelle Hawthorne. If she wasn’t in love with her job, she might have found her calling in cooking.

“To the Capitol!” Johanna said in annoyance as he wandered back out into the living room with a bowl of broth.

“Why the fuck am I packing for the Capitol?” He scowled.

“For Haymitch and Effie’s wedding.” She hissed, leaning forward. “Didn’t you get the invitation?”

He let the silence lingered as he spooned the broth into his mouth. He could see her getting impatient as she waited; he learned from Jai that it was a rather effective tactic for pissing people off.

“No.” He blatantly lied.

She gave him an _oh, really_ look, kicked aside the pile of clothes on the floor and fished out that damn peach-coloured invitation from the pile.

“Am I mistaken that this has your name on it?” She said derisively.

“I knew I should have burned that fucking card!” He burst out.

She sniggered and stood up, aiming directly for his room. He hurriedly scrambled up and dashed after her.

“Come on,” she snapped, opening his closet. “I didn’t come all the way here to pick up your royal backside and go to the wedding empty-handed.”

 _“No one told you to come.”_ He growled. He could pick her up over his shoulder and throw her out of his house, but he run the risk of being stabbed by a former Victor.

“You wouldn’t have come if I didn’t.” She said bluntly.

That was true; he would have already been planning to escape if Johanna had not turned up abruptly at his doorsteps. While he might not have a choice in disobeying his boss’s orders, he thought that he could escape to District 8 for some quiet vacation time. As President Paylor’s hometown, District 8 had transformed a lot. It had taken their production of textile to a whole new level, and now it was one of the prime tourist spots for purchase of dyes and textile, and of course, shopping. A new fashion school has even been set up there; it was located at a former abandoned factory, and while the school hadn’t taken over the entire building, but only a few rooms were used to teach any aspiring designers while the rest of the space was used for setting up textile workshops, it was a start to the technical schools Gale had been advocating for.

District 8 was technically his first project, and that’s because it was Paylor’s hometown. He was practically untouchable there.

“I have a lot of work to do.” He grasped for an excuse, even as Johanna rummaged through his closet.

It’s the same excuse he used with Jai, and if it doesn’t work on his boss, he doubted it will work on Johanna.

“Don’t give me that bullshit.” She said, her voice muffled as she shoved her head into the closet. She flung his shirts over her shoulder, narrowly missing his face. “As if Paylor would allow you to be stuck at work when she has to attend the wedding too.”

He gave up, sitting down on his bed with a sigh. It was a lost cause trying to argue with Johanna.


	4. Chapter 4

_It was an accident when he first stumbled across Finnick Odair hiding under a stairwell. The man didn’t notice him at first, focused on the fraying rope in his hands._

_Gale had to work with knots for his snares, but Finnick’s knotting was an art to watch._

_“Gale?”_

_He was so preoccupied with staring at Finnick’s elegant fingers that he didn’t even realized his presence was finally noticed._

_“Do you need something?” Finnick asked, his gaze intense._

_He opened his mouth, but then decided that it was better not to embarrass himself, so he shook his head and made to leave._

_“Wait!” Finnick cried suddenly._

_He turned around hesitantly, tilting his head to the side curiously. Finnick looked surprisingly nervous as he patted the empty space beside him._

_“Don’t leave yet.” Finnick said, a hint of a plea in his voice. “Sit down.”_

_With a deep breath, he quietly sat down next to the older man._

_“Thanks,” Finnick muttered. “I don’t really want to be alone right now.”_

_Finnick honestly surprised him. For years, he has this ideal image of his soulmates in his head. Finnick was simple to place; the playful flirt, the incorrigible womanizer, the confident and deadly Victor. He understood now that masks were as easy to put on as it was to take off._

_If Finnick wasn’t his soulmate, he doubted he would have taken the time and patience to dissect and study the man’s mask._

_“It’s fine.” He rasped._

_Finnick gave him a smile, and his traitorous heart skipped a beat. The Victor was not typically the type of men he goes for, but he couldn’t deny Finnick’s beauty. He has the classical good looks that had the entire Capitol going crazy over; strong, elegant features and stunning eyes._

_“Why are you hiding here?” He asked, staring at Finnick’s hands._

_“Sometimes I just want to be alone.” Finnick laughed weakly. “Everyone stares at me like I was going to break, asking about my feelings, treating me as if I’m glass. It gets so irritating after a while.”_

_“But you’re fine with me here?” He said softly._

_Finnick shrugged, looping the two ends of the rope over each other. His hands quivered slightly, but his movements were steady._

_“You’re honest. Realistic.” Finnick answered. “And I know you aren’t afraid to tell me anything I need to hear.”_

_Oh, if only Finnick knew about the things he couldn’t say._

_“Then you know I’m being honest when I say that Annie is still alive.” He said gruffly. “Maybe she’s not fine, but she’s definitely alive.”_

_“You sure?” Finnick whispered._

_“I know this.” He said, certain._

* * *

They arrived in the Capitol two days after Jai kicked him out of his own workplace. It would have been faster if Gale hadn’t been making last minute preparations for Thom to take over his duties.

Johanna had bitched at him until he got fed up and chased her from the room.

Eventually, he managed to drag himself out of the penthouse to the train station with Johanna. As they got nearer to the Capitol, the familiar heaviness of dread made its appearance. As if she could sense his anxiety, instead of taking him straight to the hotel they were supposed to be booking into, she brought him to an unfamiliar street instead.

“Where are we going?” He asked.

It was a small, picturesque street Johanna had brought him to, with none of the flair and flamboyance the Capitol was renowned for. There were quaint bookstores, eccentric cafes and small boutiques along the street, until they turned at a curve in the road.

“You’ll see.” Johanna grinned.

His eyes widened in surprise when he spotted the bar in front of him. It has a minimalist design; a white front door with black holographic paint. At the top of the bar was _CRESSIDA’S BAR_ in neon blue.

“Come on!” Johanna called, disappearing behind the door.

Hesitantly, he entered the bar. It was dimly lit, soft music playing in the background. There were beautiful photographs of sceneries and strangers displayed on the walls, and he spared a minute to study them in awe. It was still early, so the bar was empty, except for the familiar blonde behind the bar counter.

“Hey, Cress!” Johanna yelled.

The former Capitol rebel looked up in surprise, and her expression lit up when she saw them.

“Johanna,” she exclaimed, and then her eyes flickered towards him. “And Gale—how are you? It has been a while.”

She fetched two shot glasses out as they sat down in front of her.

“I’m doing okay, I guess.” He shrugged. “I didn’t know you opened a bar.”

“I’m good at being a film director, but it has never been a particular interest. I’ve always wanted to have my own bar, and I didn’t want to waste time after the war.” Cressida smiled, breaking open a whisky bottle. “I like doing photography though, so I’m doing a little part-time freelancing as a photographer.”

She skilfully poured the whisky into the shot glasses.

“In fact, Effie contacted me a few months ago to shoot her wedding pictures.” She said proudly.

“Cressida is _really_ good.” Johanna smiled widely. The two women exchanged amused glances, as if they were sharing some inside joke.

“I didn’t know the both of you are friends.” He observed, feeling like an outsider.

“We met while Cressida is checking out the bars in the Capitol,” Johanna said, and there was something utterly _lewd_ in that smile as she glanced at the blonde that made him cringed in realization. “And we got to know each other and become closer after that.”

“I’m sure the both of you are really _close_.” He said sarcastically, draining his shot.

Cressida smirked wickedly, pretending to wipe down the counter as Johanna choked with laughter.

“Anyway, are we the first ones to arrive?” He questioned.

The wedding was in three days, but Johanna had wanted to reach the Capitol early, and now he knows the reason why.

“Well, the bride is already here. Katniss and Peeta will be arriving with the groom tomorrow morning.” Cressida frowned. “Oh, Annie and Finnick are both here too!”

He stilled, but luckily Johanna was not looking at him as his expression faltered. She would know that something was not right if she had been looking at his face. Years ago, only Katniss could read him that well, but his world has expanded to accommodate more people now.

His father would have been proud of him.

“They arrived in the Capitol a few days ago with their son.” Cressida continued. “I think Annie is one of Effie’s bridesmaids.”

“Awesome,” Johanna grinned. “I’ll catch them at the hotel later.”

He poured another shot and downed the whisky to hide the grimace on his face.

He really hated weddings.


	5. Chapter 5

_He wasn’t sure if it’s fate or coincidence when the first door he broke down belonged to Annie Cresta, but he was relieved when he spotted the fiery red hair, burning vivid bright against the glaring white of the cell._

_When he tried to approach her, she started screaming in panic. His heart felt like it was going to shatter from the raw pain in her voice. He had made a promise to Finnick to save her, but selfishly, he was doing this for himself too._

_“Hey, Annie,” he called out, holding a hand out to stop the other soldiers from approaching the hysterical woman. “I’m Gale Hawthorne from District 12. I don’t know if you know me, but I’m Katniss’s friend.” He could hear his heartbeats in his chest, his voice trembling slightly. “I know Finnick too. He’s safe in District 13, but he couldn’t come to rescue you, so I’m here in his place.”_

_Annie took several deep breaths as she stared at him, her eyes wide and shocked. He stepped forward cautiously, his breathing hitched as her bottom lip started to quiver._

_“Finnick? Finnick is safe?” She gasped._

_“I promise.” He said gently, crouching down slowly so he was at her eye-level. When she didn’t react negatively, he crawled forward. “You’re safe now too, Annie. I’m bringing you back to Finnick.”_

_Her eyes welled with tears._

_She has the same sea green eyes as her lover, deep and unfathomable, but hers were darker, like the chaotic summer sea during a storm. He slipped his hand under hers, felt the tremble in her fingertips. To his surprise, she immediately gripped his hand as she felt his touch._

_“You’re safe now, Annie.” He said softly. “I promise you.”_

_She stifled a sob, tension slipping out of her body. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she finally submitted to her exhaustion and pain, slumping forward into Gale’s chest._

_After waking up in District 13, Annie Cresta’s first thought was not of her soulmate, but of that strange dark-eyed boy who had come to save her. She might not know him at all, but something in her had instinctively trusted him the moment their hands touched._

_Finnick would enter the room a second later, and she would forget about her first encounter with Gale Hawthorne, but afterwards, she could never stop her eyes from seeking him out whenever he was in the same room with her._

* * *

“Gale!” Katniss snapped. “Did you hear me?”

He blinked at her stupidly, tearing his gaze away from the couple on the opposite side of the ballroom. Effie was dashing around in her high heels, and just a minute ago, Johanna had to march over and calmed the bride’s hysterias.

“What do you think of the tattoo fad?” Katniss asked.

The both of them were hiding in a corner, trying to stay out of Effie’s way. Peeta was busy helping with the decorations, had insisted, really, while the two people Gale was most actively avoiding has been occupied with rehearsal since morning.

He had managed to avoid seeing Annie and Finnick yesterday, escaping to his hotel room and refusing to come out when Johanna came knocking on his door in the evening.

“I don’t know.” He replied distractedly. “I have more important things to worry about.”

“The attacks and protests aren’t important enough?” Katniss said dryly.

It wasn’t like tattooing was a new thing; Cressida has a tattoo on the side of her head when they first met two years ago, but the soulmark tattooing was certainly recent.

The traditionalists had decried and condemned the act, declaring that it was a violation in the sacred sanctity of soulmates. Gale totally couldn't care less, but the protests were an annoyance that was fast growing to become a thorn in his side.

He was lying a little to Katniss; the attacks were honestly one of those ‘important things’ he was worrying about.

It’s fine if the people were just holding protests, but there were whispers of condemnation towards Paylor for not banning the act of soulmate tattooing. Any threat, even a suspicion, to the President concerned the DSD.

“What do _you_ think?” He retorted.

“It’s not a big deal to me.” Katniss said thoughtfully. “If people don’t want their soulmates and choose to tattoo away their marks, it’s their choice, isn’t it? I mean, sure, some asshole out there could tattoo someone’s name and pretend that they were real soulmates, but I will not go that far to call it an abomination.”

He knew a little about being an abomination. The thought was fleeting but heavy, accompanied by a sharp pain in his chest before he forcefully returned his attention to Katniss.

“I think it’s nice,” he said quietly. “For someone to be able to make their own choice without a name on their skin to dictate who they should love.”

Katniss frowned at him.

Before she could inquire on the strangeness in his tone, a small ball of high energy hurtled towards them. She instinctively flinched, but the ball slammed right into Gale instead.

“Oh, who is this?” Gale mused, reaching out to steady the little boy. Even as he spoke, he instantly recognized the child.

He has his father’s bronze hair, short tufts curly and soft on his head and huge green eyes. But he has his mother’s smile, wide and bright and happy. He was a lovely child and a heartbreaker even at his age.

“You must be Gideon.” He smiled, crouching down in front of the boy.

“You know me!” The little boy gasped. He was almost skittish at first, but the moment he heard his name, he seemed to open up to Gale.

“Yes, I’m Gale,” he said in amusement. “I’m a friend of your parents.”

Gideon repeated his name a few times, trying to get used to the vowels and intonation.

“Do you remember me, Gideon?” Katniss smiled, kneeling down in front of him. “It’s Katniss.”

She seemed to transform when she gazed at Gideon. The Hunger Games have left their mark on her and Peeta both and while he has his own demons to deal with, the pain they have suffered was of an entirely different sort of pain. But she looked lighter as she laughed at Gideon, as if all her worries and pain were suddenly gone.

Despite his job at District 2 now, he still called home regularly, and while Katniss was a terrible liar, even she could lie on the phone.

He felt relieved to see that Katniss was on her way to a full recovery.

“Gideon!”

Suddenly, it felt like he was splashed with ice water.

He didn’t dare to turn around, knowing exactly who was behind him. _You’re a coward, Gale Hawthorne._ Mustering up his courage, he slowly turned as Gideon scampered past him.

“I told you to _stay put_ , Gideon Odair.” Finnick scolded.

He thought that he was moving on, but it seemed that all his progress was suddenly impotent. He knew that it was impossible to stay away from the both of them the entire wedding, but he was still going to try.

Fatherhood has given Finnick Odair a maturity that he seemed to exude. He was always confident, but it was a haughty swagger and a charming smile. Now he moved with a graceful ease, and his eyes were warm as he stared at Gale.

“Hey, Gale,” Finnick smiled. “How are you?”

 _Still not completely over you_ , he thought in disgust. Who was he kidding? He was not at all over Finnick and Annie.

“Gale my friend.” Gideon proclaimed, tugging at his father’s hand.

Inwardly, he melted at the boy’s adorable smile.

“Yeah, Gideon?” Finnick grinned. “He’s mine as well.”

He swallowed at the dull ache in his throat, the sudden longing ashy on his tongue. Abruptly, he couldn’t breathe. Desperation burned in his veins as he tried to search for an excuse to escape. As if hearing his prayers, he spotted Paylor talking to Haymitch.

“I need to speak to the President.” He said. His tone came out brusque, and Katniss gave him a startled look. He quickly gentled his tone and mustered up a smile. “I’ll speak to you later, Finnick.”

“Come find us later.” Finnick stopped him before he could flee. “It has been a long time since we last talk. Annie and I... we both miss you.”

He really hated Finnick for doing this to him.

“Of course.” He said.

People might be able to erase their soulmarks by tattooing over them, but they can’t tattoo their feelings away.

It still hurts.

He couldn't understand how anyone could love anybody when it hurts this much. Why did the gods give him soulmates who were already very much taken with each other? Was this a punishment for a crime he had committed in his past life? If so, hadn't he hurt long enough? 

They were married and happy, with a beautiful son of their own. He shouldn’t be lusting after them like a monster. They were his, but he wasn’t theirs. He was meant to watch them from afar, bitter with longing and heartache, and he was not going to do anything to change the status quo.


	6. Chapter 6

“Drinking alone, Hawthorne?” 

The woman who sat down beside him and ordered a dry vodka martini was both dangerous and beautiful. Even before she smiled and flashed her unnaturally sharp teeth, she was intimidating enough with her intense eyes and lethal grace. She was more feline than human, every movement calculated and deliberate. 

He always felt like prey under her gaze. 

“I’m surprised to find you here.” He said wryly. “You’re here for the wedding, Enobaria?” 

“Definitely not.” The former Victor snorted. The gold in her teeth was gone, he noticed, but they were still sharpened like a beast. It was still eye catching as hell. 

She and Beetee were the only surviving Victors who joined the new government under Paylor’s rule, and even then Beetee preferred being secluded in his lab working on his projects. While the rest of the Victors retired or found normal jobs, Enobaria wanted to fight. She wanted to change things, and she was going to be part of this new world no matter what, instead of fading into history as just another disgraced Victor who was slave to the Capitol. 

It was something Gale admired about her, that tenacity of hers, although she made him uneasy and would rather prefer her far away from him. 

The Hunger Games have forged killers out of its ashes and bones, and the Victors he knew were all ashamed of the blood on their hands, but Enobaria has always been comfortable in the skin of a killer. She held no regrets for what she had done, only that she had played no part in tearing down the city that had taken everything from her. 

The DSD and Department of Justice worked hand-in-hand together, and thus he had partnered closely with her a few times, and frankly it’s not something he would like to repeat. 

She was a competent investigator, but her methods could be quite... violent. He was all for punishing the evil and making those who deserved it hurt, but he doesn’t have the taste for senseless brutality. 

“Then why are you here?” He scowled. “You hate the Capitol.”

“I want nothing more than to burn this whole city down.” She said in agreement, a vicious snarl twisting her expression. “But I’m here on a case.”

“Don’t let me stop you.” He said plainly, dropping a wad of cash on the counter before standing to leave. 

“Not so fast, Deputy Commander.” Enobaria purred. In a flash, she was off her stool, shoving him right back onto his and caging him against the bar counter in her muscular arms.

“No.” He snapped.  

She tried to give him an innocent look, which was honestly the most frightening thing he ever has to witness. 

“I’m on  _vacation_.” He said emphatically. 

“Work never ends, Hawthorne.” She smiled, quick to abandon the innocent act. “Sit back down. I think you’ll want to listen to this.”

He closed his eyes and prayed for patience.

“Start talking.” He exhaled, slapping at one of her arms.

She smiled smugly, sliding back into her seat. When the bartender tried to attend to them, she waved him away.

“You know about the riots and attacks led by those soulmate purists, right?” She said. “Their latest attack hit District 1 last week.”

“I heard about that.” He frowned. “They burned down a tattoo shop and tried to trespass into one of our offices there. It was a nightmare trying to clean up.”

If only graffiti were his only concern...

“I snuck in an informant into the group.” Enobaria revealed, lowering her voice. “My job is to find the leader of that purist group and arrest them.”

“And why does that concern me?” He questioned. In groups such as this, there was always one leader who stirred up the unrest and dissatisfaction in like-minded people. Cut off the snake’s head and the rest will fall like a domino effect. “This is irrelevant to the DSD.”

“Well, let’s just say that this might escalate to something similar to the major case a year ago.” Enobaria said idly.

He immediately winced, his face paling. There was only one major case a year ago; an uprising from Snow’s loyalists and attempted assassination on Paylor.

“Have I caught your attention yet?” She smirked.

“They are _here_?” He growled.

“And most likely after our esteemed President.” She nodded.

Trust Enobaria to barge right into his life while he’s having a vacation to dump this sort of earthshattering information on him.

“How trustworthy is your source?” He asked.

She gave him a serious look, her expression void of humour. “Trustworthy.”

* * *

His mind was still twirling as he left Enobaria. He had promised to cooperate with her investigation and send a message to Jai as soon as she could confirm the time of an attack.

It must be huge if Enobaria was coming to him for help. She was typically a lone ranger, and hated relying on others.

“Gale?”

He startled and looked up, so distracted in his thoughts that he almost ran into the woman.

“Hey,” he smiled, shaky and surprised. “Annie.”

“Gale!” Little Gideon greeted, waving in his mother’s arms.

His smile softened as he nodded at the toddler. “Hello, Gideon.”

It was unfair how _beautiful_ both of his soulmates were.

“Are you heading back to the hotel?” Annie asked.

For a split second, he wanted to lie, but he could feel himself cracked at the hopeful look in her eyes.

“Yes,” he said, inwardly sighing. He noticed the plastic bags hanging off her arms and reached out for them. “Let me help you with those bags.”

“Oh, no, it’s fine—” Annie exclaimed, but he stole those bags from her before she could protest much. Gideon started to slip from her arms and she hurriedly moved to adjust him.

“It’s nothing.” He smiled. “Let me walk you back to the hotel.”

He could see clothes and soft toys inside the bags and directed a questioning raised brow at her.

“Oh, they are all for Gideon.” She blushed. “He’s outgrowing his clothes so quickly.”

He hid an amused smile. He wasn’t surprised to see that Annie and Finnick both pampered and treated their son like treasure.

“It’s a good sign.” He said. “It means that he’s growing healthily.”

“He’s just like his father.” Annie agreed, and then glanced up at him pointedly. “Something you might have known if you had come to visit us at 4.”

“I was busy.” He said, flustered at the sudden change of topic.

When the baby was born, Finnick had sent him a photo of Gideon and a simple letter inviting him to come visit, but Gale never bothered to reply. He kept the photo by his bedside though.

“We sent you letters... and you never replied to any of them.” Annie said, hurt flickering over her expression. “The only way we could get news about you was through Jo.”

He didn’t tell her that he kept all their letters.

“I was busy.” He repeated, a dull flush suffusing his cheeks. He didn’t know why they kept writing to him, but a tiny part of him didn’t want them to stop. “I have meant to write back... but I kept forgetting. I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine.” Annie said, shaking her head, but there was a distinct frown on her face that said otherwise. It reminded him a little of his mother.

“Annie,” he exhaled in slight frustration, stopping abruptly. “I really didn’t mean to ignore your letters. It’s just that... life was so busy and confusing for me, after the war—”

She placed a hand delicately on his arm, her eyes soft and understanding.

“I’m not angry with you, Gale.” She said, gently shifting Gideon’s head on her shoulder. “I know what it was like after the war. The fighting doesn’t stop just because Snow was dead. I know we aren’t as close as Katniss and I, but I do see you as a friend. You saved me. You saved _Finnick_. We just wanted to be there for you.”

“I was just doing my job.” He laughed. “Anyone would have done the same for you and Finnick. You aren’t obliged to me or anything.”

“It isn’t obligation, Gale.” Annie frowned.

Before he could reply, the sound of a door clicking open interrupted them.

“What are the both of you doing standing in the middle of the corridor?” Finnick asked in confusion.

He was so focused on Annie that he didn’t even realized they were standing outside her hotel room. This was the part of himself he despised the most; the way the world would fade out around them whenever they were in front of him.

“I’ll just get going.” He said hurriedly.

“Wait, don’t!” Finnick cried in surprise and waking Gideon up in the process. The toddler, still half-asleep and upset by the shock, burst into tears.

“Oh, shi—” Finnick cut himself off, withering at his wife’s dangerous look.

Running on instincts, Gale cupped Gideon’s neck and leaned forward, softening his voice into a gentle croon. It used to work on Posy and Vick when they were still babies; it never worked on Rory though, but his brother was always a terror as a child.

Gideon calmed slowly, hiccupping. He fondly swiped the tears from under the child’s eyes, relieved that it had worked.

“How do you do that?” Annie said, her voice hushed.  

“You must teach me that trick.” Finnick breathed in awe.

“I have three younger siblings.” He said wryly. He handed over the plastic bags to Annie and Finnick, wanting to make his escape now that Gideon has calmed down.

“Do you want to come in?” Finnick blurted. “I have been trying out the oven, and I think I baked too many cookies...”

“No, I promised Katniss that I was going to help with her fitting later.” He said, inwardly apologizing to Katniss for using her as an excuse.

“Come in!” Gideon shrieked, clapping his hands. “Gale, cookies!”

With his father’s pretty eyes and mother’s smile on that round face, he was weak to Gideon Odair.  

“Maybe just for a while.” He caved, tactfully ignoring Finnick’s victorious smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

_Finnick was going to do something stupidly self-sacrificial, because that’s the sort of man he was._

_Gale has learned that behind his playful, womanizing façade was an honourable and brave man who would do anything for his loved ones, including staying behind to fight off man-eating mutts._

_And he has to be an idiot himself, for looking back and hesitating, feeling like his heart was going to explode from horror as the mutts converged towards Finnick._

_Armed with only his crossbow and a knife, he jumped back down. Katniss screamed after him._

_“What are you doing here?” Finnick yelled._

_His neck was bleeding, and he was losing blood fast, but his head was clear. He knew what to do; he was going to get Finnick out of this sewer. He was going to make sure Finnick lives._

_There was no one who deserved to live more than Finnick._

_“Bringing you home to Annie.” He retorted and sent an explosive arrow at the ceiling above their heads._

_The world rumbled around them, and before the last flashlight died out, he remembered hauling himself at Finnick and throwing the both of them out of the way._

* * *

Gale has never really enjoyed tea. He survived on coffee, the more bitter, the longer he could keep awake to finish his work. He only allowed himself to enjoy a nice cup of latte once in a while, a really marvelous invention from District 11. But the fragrance from the hot ginger tea was enticing, and the taste was delicious, especially after Annie scooped in a spoonful of honey.

“I have chocolate chip and raisin.” Finnick said, placing a plate of cookies on the table. Gideon immediately sprawled across the table and tried to grab one off the plate.

“Gideon!” Annie cried, lightly smacking her son’s wandering hand. “Let Gale pick first!” Her expression was slightly embarrassed and apologetic as she glanced at Gale, who had to bite his bottom lip to muffle his snicker. “I’m so sorry for his lack of manners... even though I have told him so many times not to grab food at the table.”

“It’s fine, Annie.” He smiled. “What do you like, Gideon?”

“Chocolate chip!” Gideon cried excitedly.

“Okay, but you have to sit down first.” He said, frowning in mock-disapproval at the boy. “No cookies for little boys with no manners.”

“Gideon is a good boy.” Gideon declared as he quickly plopped down on the chair.

“I could kiss you, Gale Hawthorne.” Finnick whispered. “I can never get him to sit still.”

He suppressed the flinch before they could see it.

“Raising children is a trial and error. There’s no right or wrong.” He smiled, deciding to focus on Gideon instead. “I think the both of you have raised Gideon to be a fine son.”

Finnick preened, ruffling Gideon’s hair.

“Here you go.” He grinned, handing a chocolate chip cookie to Gideon.

“What do you say?” Annie said, raising a brow.

Gideon had already bitten half of the cookie, and he gave Gale a guilty, but mostly mischievous glance. “Thanks, Gale!”

“Try one.” Finnick insisted. “My therapist told me to pick up a hobby. I have been perfecting my skills for months. I need an opinion from someone other than Annie!”

He didn’t notice Annie’s eye roll as he shoved the plate at Gale.

He hesitantly picked up a raisin cookie, feeling a little awkward at Finnick’s expectant stare and Annie’s eager gaze.

“...I like it.” He said after several seconds. The cookie was buttery sweet and chewy, while the raisins were sweet enough to leave an aftertaste on his tongue.

Finnick cheered, snatching up a cookie for himself.

“Well,” he took a sip of the ginger tea. There’s no need to waste such good tea after all. “If there’s nothing else, I will get going.”

“Wait,” Finnick called out, his smile fading. “I have a motive when I asked you to come in.”

Alarm bells started going off in his head, but he kept his expression pleasant through sheer will. He really didn’t want to go through the same argument he just had with Annie again.

“I thought it was because you wanted me to try your cookies.” He said dryly.

“Well, yes, that’s one of the reasons.” Finnick grinned. “But Annie and I will be taking Gideon to the Magic Kingdom before the wedding. I wish—” Annie cleared her throat softly. “I mean, _we_ wish to invite you along.”

Magic Kingdom was an amusement park that opened a few months ago, and it was Plutarch’s suggestion to allow field trips to the new park for all the schools in the thirteen districts. He knew Posy’s school would be going for the field trip in the summer, and she was so excited that that was all she talked about during his weekly calls.

“Um,” he stammered in surprise. “I don’t think—I mean, this should really be a family outing. I don’t want to get in your way.”

“Nonsense!” Annie said loudly. “It will be fun. Besides, Gideon won’t mind if you come along, right?”

She stared at her innocent son, who only heard his name and screeched happily in ignorance.

“I never thought that _you_ of all people would use your son that way.” He grimaced at her, flabbergasted at her cunning. He doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

“We must learn to utilize all resources at hand.” She said cheekily.

“Come on,” Finnick cajoled. “The more the merrier. You don’t have anything on tomorrow, right?”

He still has to video call Jai to inform him of Enobaria’s suspicions and to reinforce Paylor’s guard, but that could be done in less than an hour. Hell, he could even video call his boss tonight and the man would probably still be in the office. It’s like his second home. He practically has a sleeping cot in the office.

“I... okay, fine.” He sighed.

He felt that he should be putting up more of a fight, but it’s hard to reject both of them together.

“Alright, we’ll pick you up at 8am.” Finnick grinned.

If Posy finds out that her older brother was going to Magic Kingdom before her, she would be so angry.


	8. Chapter 8

In the beginning, the impression he had of Gale Hawthorne was through word of mouth and gossip. 

Katniss’s childhood best friend. The Mockingjay’s ‘cousin’. Surly and pretty, from the interview Finnick had watched during the 74th Hunger Games. And later, soldier of District 13. 

Katniss was definitely the best archer he has ever seen, but Gale was a close second. He has watched Gale shoot in the archery range, and no one other than Katniss could beat him. His skills laid elsewhere though; he was much better with a gun than a bow. 

Gale would have been a brilliant sniper if Coin had snatched him up earlier. 

He was aware of Katniss’s complicated relationship with Peeta and Gale both. He was honestly rooting for Peeta, but he was biased. He knew Peeta after all; the boy was going to die for his fire girl. Peeta was the best out of them. He never met anyone with such kindness, even after enduring the Games. 

Gale was a sharper kindness, a glass figurine shattered into shards that could cut if provoked. He was very similar to Katniss, but his conviction never wavered throughout the entire war. He has a steady presence that calmed Finnick whenever he felt like he was going crazy while Annie was in the Capitol. There was no room for gentleness in Gale’s heart; the Capitol has carved them out when he was a child. But that doesn’t mean he wasn’t capable of being gentle. He has seen the way Gale looked whenever he was with his siblings. 

He grew to like Gale’s honesty. It reminded him of Johanna's, just less sardonic and brutal. After the first time Gale had stumbled across him during his episode, he started seeking out the younger man. Unexpectedly, he started to enjoy Gale's company. With Gale, his head goes quiet, the chaotic anxiety abated for a moment. 

When the rescue team came back, and he saw Annie in Gale’s arms, he wanted to break down crying. 

Gale had promised him. And he didn’t break his promise. 

He saved Finnick’s  _soulmate_. 

He couldn’t even begin to repay Gale for bringing back his Heart. 

And then Gale came back for him, nearly died saving his life. He had dragged Gale's unresponsive body up the rungs, ashes in his throat, and Katniss's screaming in his ear. The blood on Gale's neck had smeared against his face, and he doubted he would ever forget the feel of the slick seeping into his clothes. 

After Coin and her soldiers had taken over the Capitol, Gale seemed to vanish in the chaos. He reunited with Annie and had not much time to think about anything else.

Gale left for District 12 before they could have a proper conversation. 

Somehow, he just didn't have time to talk to Gale, and then two years have passed. 

It just never seemed like he has time to spare for Gale, even though the latter has done so much for him. 

Haymitch’s wedding was the first time he saw Gale in two years, and he wasn’t going to waste it.

“Good morning,” he greeted cheerfully when the door swung open. “Are you ready?”

Gale was dressed in a black hoodie and slim-fitting jeans that accentuated how long his legs were. He was tall compared to the average man, but he was still half a head shorter than Finnick. But those legs were something he couldn’t help but envied.

He knew that he was good-looking. The whole world knew how good-looking he was. He could make anyone breathless with just his smile alone, leave them blushing and dazed with his sea green eyes. His beauty and charm were his strengths to survive in the Capitol after all, but he couldn’t help but think how much more beautiful Gale looked.

Gale has the sort of natural beauty that you could never get tired of. He liked Gale’s dark eyes, like a storm brewing across the clouds in the winter, and his black hair, soft and like the night sky. He liked Gale’s warm golden-brown skin, like honey in his afternoon tea.

And he really shouldn’t be thinking such things about someone other than his wife. But it’s hard not to notice Gale’s looks. Now he knew why the Capitol insisted on publicizing Gale as Katniss’s cousin instead. Who would ever believe them simply childhood friends?

Gale would have been snatched up instantly, gobbled and chewed apart by the Capitol. He stifled a shudder at the thought of Gale anywhere near the Capitol during Snow’s regime.

“Where’s Annie and Gideon?” Gale asked.

“They went down to the café first.” He answered, a little distracted. “Shall we go?”

Gale’s smile was small, but since he rarely smiled unless they were Katniss or his family, he took it as a victory.

He really should thank Annie for bringing up such a brilliant idea to invite Gale to Magic Kingdom. She was the brains between the both of them, and he really needed to show his appreciation for her more often.

Let it not be said that Finnick Odair does not know how to show his love for his wife.

* * *

Whenever he’s with the both of them together, he forgets himself. He let his guard down around Annie and Finnick, even though he had told himself a hundred times how much it would hurt later.

It’s difficult to keep up a detached façade around them; much less pretended he even succeeded in getting over them.

“Ma, you’re lousy.” Gideon said loudly.

Annie let out a gasp of offense, narrowing her eyes at her son. She had failed in popping the balloon for the fourth time in a row, and Gideon was getting impatient.

“Let me try.” He said in amusement, taking the darts from the storeowner.

These games were always rigged. As if it’s that easy to win.

He flipped a dart in his hand, testing the weight. It’s made of plastic, so it’s rather light, and the needle point wasn’t even that sharp.

“I want the teddy bear!” Gideon yelled, pointing at the outrageously large teddy bear in a corner. It has a red bow tied around its neck, and it was wearing a blue velvet vest. It was also half of Gale’s height.

“Good taste.” He commented, biting back a snort. He could just imagine Gideon trying to carry that toy around.

With a flick of his wrist, he tossed the dart at a green balloon. Gideon let out a happy shriek as it burst with a loud pop.

 _Pop! Pop! Pop!_ Three other balloons burst consecutively.

He felt vindictive pleasure at the look of shock on the storeowner’s face.

“Your husband has an impeccable aim.” The storeowner said with grudging admiration as he handed the teddy bear over to Annie.

He choked.

“Oh, no, he’s not—I’m not—” Annie spluttered, blushing prettily. She nearly toppled over with the teddy bear in her arms, looking quite faint.

“We are not married.” He said curtly, feeling the heat spreading down his neck.

“Well,” the storeowner looked cheerful, his earlier annoyance vanishing. “You can always register at any available chapel in the Capitol now that President Snow is gone. No one can stop you anymore.”

“What’s married?” Gideon said innocently.

He cleared his throat in slight embarrassment and hurriedly steered Annie and Gideon away before the misunderstanding could escalate.

“Hey,” Finnick came up to them, carrying four skewers of some strange yellowish white cubes. “Looks like you won quite a prize, Gideon!”

Gideon hugged the teddy bear tightly, giggling happily. He was barely holding onto the toy as he dragged the bear along.

“Try this.” Finnick said, turning to Gale and holding out one skewer towards him. “It’s toasted marshmallow. You won’t be disappointed.”

He gave the three cubes a dubious look. Well, Finnick hasn’t led him astray yet. After the delicious cookies yesterday, he’s inclined to believe him. 

He popped a cube into his mouth and immediately stifled a surprised gasp. It had looked kind of soft at first glance, and he had expected it to be chewy, but the marshmallow instantly melted upon his tongue. It was sweeter than he expected, but it was strangely addictive.

"Normally, they are quite chewy.” Finnick grinned. “But after toasting them, they become quite delicious!” 

“Ship!” Gideon shouted, tugging frantically at Finnick’s hand. He gestured excitedly at the giant ship swinging back and forth in the air. “Want go up!”

"It’s your turn, Gale.” Finnick said instantly, turning green. 

He gave Finnick a look of betrayal as Gideon tossed his teddy bear at his father and started to drag him towards the swinging ship. 

Annie giggled, following after them, while Finnick waved cheerily behind them. 

His first ever ride at an amusement park was the roller coaster, and he almost threw up his breakfast the moment he staggered out of his seat. Finnick _did_ throw up, while Annie’s eyes were fever bright with exhilaration.

Annie had been so reluctant at first, eyeing the roller coaster nervously, until they were up in the air and she was screaming her lungs out alongside Gideon while her husband and Gale were trying not to vomit. 

He was not going to judge a person by their appearance next time. 

Their 'seats' was just a long bench with a bar in front of them, and  _he_ could easily slip out from under. Gideon would fly right out of his seat! He tucked the boy under his arm, shoved tight in between him and Annie. Her long auburn hair had come slightly undone, and they tickled his neck. He could smell the shampoo in her hair, the floral perfume on her skin. She glanced up at him then, her green eyes sparkling with joy and it struck him suddenly that she looked so much more beautiful with a smile on her face.

She had changed so much from the last time he saw her in the Capitol, her stomach a barely visible swell under her dress. She had looked so tired back then; her hair limp and lifeless around her face, her skin sallow from worry and exhaustion. 

She's slowly, but surely recovering from her trauma, but he felt like he was still stuck in a spot, unable to move forward.

"Are you scared?" Annie asked, smiling in amusement. "Don't worry, I'm here for you."

"Gideon is here too!" Gideon squealed. "I'll give you my hand, Gale!"

He hid his laughter in Gideon's hair, feeling the incredibly soft crown of hair brushing his cheek. 

"Thank you." He said quietly, and then they were flying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Who do you think you're lying to, Finnick?_


	9. Chapter 9

He didn’t think he had smiled so much in his entire life. It wasn’t only Annie and Finnick that was slowly creeping into his thoughts, Gideon had also snuck into his heart without him even noticing.

He had practically helped to raise three kids when his mother was busy working, but that doesn’t mean he liked kids. Gideon was such a lovely, charming kid, with all the best parts of his parents. It was hard not to love him.

He knew he should step back now before things goes too far, but the thought was unbearable. He quietly soaked up their attention and was not shamed to say that he enjoyed their gazes on him.

He watched Annie and Finnick walked in front of him, swinging Gideon in between them. The night air was chilly and fresh along the canal, and his muscles were achy with the good kind of exhaustion. It was still impossible to see the stars from the Capitol, but the full moon hung above them tonight, as lovely and unchanging as ever. No matter how shining the Capitol was, it could never outshine the moon.

Even in District 2, it was hard to see the stars at night.

In two years, District 2 have become quite a thriving region. Where previously it was a cluster of small villages, now they have been merged into a huge community. He has grown to like District 2, but it wasn’t home.

At his core, he’s still a Seam kid at heart. In District 12, there was a hidden glade within the woods. He found it a long time ago when he ventured too far into the woods. He had brought Katniss there once, but she didn’t like going to that glade and was uneasy whenever he goes there. To her, it was already dangerous enough to enter the woods, and heading so far into the woods was too much of a risk.

But Gale goes to that glade whenever things got too much at home. He would watch the stars under the shade of the trees, listening to the songs of birds. He was never afraid of the woods, even in the evenings.

But he seldom stayed at the glade till nightfall. His family would worry, and Katniss would nag at him whenever she found out. The few times he was able to stay beyond the boundary were a luxury he always savoured.

Gideon’s shout broke his reverie, and he looked up to see the boy running ahead of his parents, arms reaching up as if he was trying to catch the fireworks breaking across the night sky.

He slowed down, watching the explosion of colours in wonder. It was a much different perspective seeing these fireworks close up, instead of through a holo projection.

“It’s really strange, isn’t it?” Finnick asked, his voice soft beside him. “How beautiful they look despite how dangerous they are.”

He glanced at Finnick, only to find that the man was closer than he had expected, green eyes almost glowing while bathed under the explosion of lights above them.

Up ahead, Annie was watching the both of them with a fond smile, silhouetted against the fireworks. Gideon danced in the background, laughing with abandon. Unconsciously, he smiled at Annie and leaned against Finnick, their shoulders brushing fleetingly. Then, he stepped away and recomposed himself.

“It’s getting late.” He said. “We have to be up early for the wedding tomorrow.”

“That’s right.” Finnick agreed, but he looked oddly disappointed. “We have to put Gideon to bed early tonight.”

Finnick gave him a long look, which he could not decipher, before the older man turned away and goes chasing after Gideon.

“You owe us a dance tomorrow, Gale.” Annie smiled in amusement as he walked towards her.

“Since when?” He asked, raising a brow.

“For not visiting us at District 4.” She said frankly.

He didn’t bat an eye, but inwardly he was wincing at the reminder.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized.

The look she gave him was mildly annoyed and exasperated, but her lips twitched helplessly as she simply repeated, “You owe us a dance.”

It was a disorientating but pleasant experience to be able to _know_ the woman that was Annie Cresta behind the poor, mad Victor who had lost her mind in the arena. He wasn’t surprised to see the strength and nerve of the woman whose name was once on his skin. He caught a glimpse of the true Finnick Odair at District 13, but he has never really known Annie Cresta.

Later, lying in his bed as the fireworks continued to go off outside his room, it occurred to him that he might have really ventured too deep this time round.

* * *

The wedding was a mix of Capitol’s culture and District 12’s. The decorations were a little over the top, but tame for Effie, but the ceremony was simply done.

Paylor made a small speech, lit a small fire, and a bread was toasted between Haymitch and Effie. The both of them said some pretty heartfelt words that Gale could actually admit were _quite_ touching.

Katniss and Peeta were standing at the front of the crowd, and he spied Katniss hiding her tears, an amused smile twitching at the corner of Peeta’s lips as she tried to hide her face in his shoulder.

Standing a few rows behind him were Cressida and Johanna, the latter catcalling when Haymitch leaned forward to kiss Effie.

He thought he even spied Beetee somewhere in the crowd, and resolved to find the man when he has the time later. It has been a while since he gets to talk to Beetee outside of work, even though they have nothing to talk about other than science and technology.

And how they could go on if nobody stops them!

It was always an irritated Thom who has to wade through the labyrinth of the Technology department to fetch him from a rather intense discussion with Beetee.

It was not his fault that he enjoyed talking to someone who was able to keep up with his ideas and even offered counter suggestions to improve on his designs. Talking to Beetee improved his creativity and efficiency.

“How are you enjoying your vacation?” Paylor asked with genuine curiosity.

He gave her the side-eye, which she noticed immediately. Laughing, she waved at a waiter and picked up two glasses of champagne from his tray.

Katniss has always found her straight-laced and serious, but he knew better, after having to work alongside Paylor on some occasions.

“Unnecessary.” He grumbled, taking a glass of champagne from her. “I could have been finishing up some of my work.”

“Even the President needs a break once in a while.” Paylor smiled. “But I see that you’re quite capable of disobeying me even though I have specifically told you to stay away from work.”

He pretended not to know what she was talking about.

“To be more precise, the instruction comes from Jai.” He reminded. “You didn’t have to make him the messenger. You know you’re just giving him more chances to annoy me.”

“But the both of you gets along splendidly!” Paylor smirked. “But I’m talking about the increase of my guard. That’s your doing, isn’t it?”

“Maybe.” He replied, still feeling a little spiteful at his forced vacation. “It doesn’t matter anyway. The President should be protected, especially in a prominent event such as this. We can’t afford another terrorist attack, especially at this point of time.”

At this point of time, there were discussions that Gale was not high enough to be privy to, about the Senate’s decision to reopen communications with the outside world, which he only knew because he happened to know quite a few people on the Senate.

“You think it’s serious enough to treat this as a terrorist attack?” She asked calmly. One thing about the woman who once commandeered an entire district to fight back against the Peacekeepers, it’s that she’s always practical and shrewd. She never asked questions that does not make sense.

Hell, she probably has even more military training than him, even though he has never once seen her picked up a gun.

Plutarch has once sworn that she was an excellent shot, but he was also half-drunk. Gale was inclined to believe him though.   

“In the last month, there was already a report of fifteen consecutive attacks on tattoo shops. A riot broke out with the law enforcement in District 6 and eighteen civilians were injured.” He said succinctly. “You don’t think they are terrorists? It doesn’t matter about their opinions on soulmates, they are killing people who do not share their view and destroying the peace we have worked so hard for in the past two years.”

“You know, when I was appointed as President,” Paylor said, her dark eyes watching the dancing couples on the floor. “I swore to do away every kind of discrimination against soulmarks. Snow created a country prejudicial to the unknown and strange, and those who were caught by Peacekeepers are taken to the Capitol to be treated like entertainment.”

It was on the tip of his tongue, but he didn’t dare to ask. Sharp as always, Paylor caught the curiosity on his expression.

“You can ask.” She chuckled. “It’s not a big secret that I’m hiding. Yes, I do not have a soulmark. I never have.”

“Never?” He said quietly.

“Not a single name has appeared since I was born.” Paylor said ruefully. “I used to wonder why. Was I not enough for anyone to love? Was there something wrong with me? My parents loved me, but they could never understand.” She gave him an unreadable look. “Sometimes the soulmate you met could never love you the way you want. Sometimes they even hurt you. I cannot condemn those who wishes to forget, or those who choose someone who isn’t their soulmate to love.”

His heart was racing in his chest, loud enough to echo in his ears. The tension crawled under his skin, loud and itchy like tiny little beetles scuttling against his bones.

“But don’t tell anyone I said that.” She laughed, sipping into her champagne. “I’m the President after all.”

He nodded wordlessly, afraid that his voice would crack if he speaks now. His palms were cold with sweat as he cupped them around the body of his champagne glass.

“Mind if I interrupt, President Paylor?”

They both looked up as Annie approached, looking heartbreakingly gorgeous in a soft pastel green halter-neck dress that displayed her narrow shoulders and lean arms. A simple silver pendant graced her throat, and her hair was the fire-gold of dawn, hanging loose down her back.

“Of course not, Annie.” Paylor said, her eyes softening. “Do you need something?”

“Gale happens to owe me a dance.” Annie grinned. “I hope you don’t mind me taking him from you, President.”

Paylor’s narrowed glance was subtle, but Gale could recognize that look of shrewdness on her face anywhere.

“Please do, Annie.” She smiled. “And please call me Paylor.”

She gave him a sharp stare, and he could see the thoughts turning in her head, but he deliberately turned his face away from her, lest she sees the secret written on his expression.

Annie caught his hand, and his anxiety faded away as she led him to the dancefloor. He was glad that the ballroom was dark enough to hide the flush of his cheeks, for she managed to look even more ethereal under the chandelier lights.


	10. Chapter 10

“It’s still surreal.” Annie murmured, her head resting against the crook of his neck. “Two years ago, I never thought I will actually return to the Capitol, much less for Haymitch’s wedding.”

“Two years ago, I never thought he will actually marry Effie Trinket.” He said wryly, resisting the urge to sink his nose into her hair. He hoped she couldn’t hear the sound of his heartbeats racing in his chest.

“Be nice, Gale.” Annie laughed, lifting her head to look him in the eye. “Effie is a wonderful woman.”

He knew that he intimidated the former Escort, and admittedly, a part of his standoffish attitude towards her was because he still bore some grudges for that. He doesn’t forgive easily, although he’s trying to keep a more open mind about her former profession.

She cared a lot for Katniss, no matter what sort of person she was in the past. But she would be easier to tolerate if she doesn’t keep clucking over his clothes and hair every time he went back to District 12.

“I know what you mean.” He said, watching her back. “I thought that the terror would never end. I live each day afraid for my family.” His breathing hitched momentarily, his grip tightening around her waist. “Every year on the Reaping, I was afraid that one day I might hear one of my siblings’ names being called.”

“It’s over.” Annie whispered. “The Hunger Games have been abolished.”

“I’m sorry for what you and Finnick have gone through.” He said quietly.

She stilled in his arms, and for a split second, he was terrified she was going to relapse. He cursed his tongue, but he couldn’t take his words back now.

“I’m sorry too.” She replied, her bottom lip trembling. Her eyes glistened with a slight sheen, but they remained bright and determined.

_How was it that such a slight woman could hold such amazing strength?_

Compared to Finnick and Annie, he felt woefully inadequate. This must be why he was not their soulmate. He never had the strength to stay and face his fears like Finnick and Annie. Instead, he ran away like a coward, refusing to even reply to their letters.

He wasn’t enough for them, and for a good reason.

They have suffered so much, and they needed someone who’s strong enough to hold them together, not someone who would have shattered under the pressure.

They made him better, but what could he give them that they couldn’t already give each other?

“Gale,” Annie said, blinking at him. He couldn’t help but noticed how long and feathery her lashes looked. “I’m sorry if I accidentally upset you.”

 _Thinking of what the Capitol had done to both of you upset me._ He mustered up a small smile, shaking his head.

“You could never upset me, Annie.” He said.

She looked taken aback, but only for a brief moment, before a wide smile brightened her expression. She looked like he had just declared that he would bring down the moon for her.

“I’m sure that’s not true,” she laughed, the sides of her eyes crinkling in pleasure. “But thank you.”

The song was ending, and he was reluctant to separate from her. He liked her in his arms more than was allowed.

“Is it my turn now?” Finnick smiled, sidling up to them.

“You can take back your wife now.” He said, stepping away from Annie hurriedly.

Finnick grabbed his hand, preventing him from walking off.

“It’s my turn _with you_.” Finnick said, that familiar charming smile sliding across his expression. “Don’t go anywhere now. You promised a dance with us.”

“I don’t remember actually agreeing.” He said, flustered. In any case, he didn’t expect Annie to meant _both_.

“Well,” Annie smirked. “I’m going to grab Peeta for a dance. Have fun, boys.”

She whisked away into the crowd, presumably to find Peeta.

“Don’t worry,” Finnick assured, misinterpreting his nervousness. “The Capitol is rather lax on same-sex relationships. Besides, we are among friends.”

“No, that’s not... I don’t mean—” He had to pause briefly to get himself under control, nearly growling in exasperation. “I’m—I’m fine with women and... men.”

Finnick pulled him close as another song started. A _love_ song, he realized, crooning about lovers and forbidden romance.

“Oh.” Finnick’s eyes gleamed, his hand on Gale’s back. His breath smelled faintly of mint and wine, intoxicating against his senses. “I never knew.”

“You know now.” He muttered.

* * *

It was almost hilarious when he approached Gale for a dance instead of his wife, enjoying the startled expression on the younger man’s face. But it wasn’t that funny now, with Gale pressed this close, the tips of his dark hair brushing against his cheek.

He could see the flecks of gold in Gale’s grey eyes, the dark lashes that were strangely feminine. He could stare at them forever.

He always thought that Haymitch, Katniss and Gale looked rather similar, because of their dark hair, olive skin and grey eyes, but he couldn’t be more wrong.

“See,” he said softly, leaning close. “No one’s looking.”

The wedding guests were more interested in Johanna and Cressida’s spectacular dance steps. The two women also made for a rather striking picture next to each other; Johanna in a slinky crimson dress, her lips painted with burgundy lipstick, and Cressida in a white sequined gown, her blond hair shiny and pinned with bejewelled hairclips, her cheeks dusted with a pink blush.

“Have you been with other men?” He asked.

“Yes,” Gale answered, his tone neutral. He has already gotten his embarrassment under control, which was such a shame. He loved to see Gale unguarded, emotions vulnerable in his eyes. “There is nothing to fear now, isn’t it?”

“No, you are free to be with whoever you wish now.” He mused. “But what about your soulmate? Saving yourself for them?”

Gale’s expression shuttered, and he averted his gaze, his lips twisted into a frown.

“Sensitive matter?” He asked with a wince. As tactless as ever, Annie used to tell him.

“Something like that.” Gale said shakily, and _ouch_ , that was a look Finnick never wanted to see on his face again.

He was surprised at the flash of anger that erupted in his chest. The thought of anyone hurting Gale pissed him off.

“I’m going to stop talking now.” He murmured. “It seems that I can’t stop putting my foot in my mouth.”

Gale’s lips twitched in amusement. “You don’t have to do that. I do that to Katniss all the time. She’s always annoyed with me for a reason.”

“Oh, I know that.” He chuckled, thinking of the last fight he had overheard this morning. They were arguing about _socks_ , shouting loud enough for everyone three rooms over to hear. He had watched Peeta physically stopped Katniss from lunging at her childhood friend, while he was too busy laughing to help. “But I also know you don’t regret half of the things you said.”

If Gale was being rude, it was usually deliberate. He only knew the younger man briefly, but he could already tell that Gale was a man with a sharp tongue. He doesn’t often do or say thoughtless things unless it’s on purpose.

“You give me too much credit.” Gale grinned.

“You give yourself too little credit.” He retorted, and he realized he didn’t quite mean their original topic anymore.

It was almost frustrating how Gale would evade his attempts in praising him, as if he didn’t deserve them.

He could not think of a man more deserving.

Perhaps somewhere along the line, Gale had become more than someone who had saved Annie’s life, who had jumped down after him, despite the horde of man-eating lizard mutts. Gale has become an irreplaceable friend.

He has never felt such an instantaneous connection with anyone, except for Annie.

He wasn’t shy in admitting that he might be feeling something other than friendship for Gale. But even the mere thought was like a betrayal to Annie, so he kept his fantasies silent. He’s glad that Annie liked Gale so much, but he wasn’t sure where the younger man stood with her, and he didn’t like to push her to talk.

“You’re a good man, Gale.” He said softly.

The music began to crescendo, the soulful voice wailing with heartbreak, of a man unable to touch his lover. Gale stared at him with dark eyes, his mouth parting slightly. The look in his gaze was sad and disbelieving, and Finnick never thought he would see such a sight, as Gale was always such an unshakeable mountain, standing tall and strong.

Sometimes, he wondered what Gale was hiding under that mask of his.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about, Finnick.” Gale said hoarsely. “I am not the person you think I am.”

“I know exactly what I’m talking about.” Despite his frustration, his voice remained soft. They were barely dancing now, just moving their bodies slowly to the music. “Do you dislike me so much?”

“What are you talking about?” Gale asked, his brows furrowed.

“About the things I have done in my Games and in the Capitol.” He said shakily, that familiar shame rising like an old friend. He never liked to talk about his ‘service’ to Snow’s allies, not even to his therapist. The propo he had done to distract the Capitol while Annie and his friends were being rescued had been an impulsive decision. He wanted to save Annie, and if he could help even in the slightest way, it doesn’t matter if that was the most nerve-wracking thing he has ever done.

The only one who he could trust never to judge him was Annie, and it abruptly occurred to him that he was afraid that Gale would look at him differently.

“About the things you were _forced_ to do?” Gale said sharply. “You are a _victim_ , like the rest of us. You have nothing to be sorry for, especially for the things you’ve done to survive.”

The fury in Gale’s grey eyes was stunning. He stared, breathless, at the storm brewing on Gale’s expression, feeling like his chest was going to burst.

On the battlefield, he was a fearsome fighter, but he has never counted himself particularly rational or calculating. Strategic leaders like Haymitch and Gale fell in that category. He relied on his instincts, and now his instincts were telling him to kiss Gale.

The lips under his were soft, teeth bumping against each other ungracefully. Gale tried to recoil for a moment, but soon he was sinking into the kiss, as if he had nothing to lose.

Suddenly, it’s like Finnick had found something he never thought was missing.

“I’m sorry.” Gale breathed hard, pulling back, his eyes wide with shock and horror.

Still dazed, Finnick watched him ran, the aftermath of the kiss lingering on his tongue. As expected, Gale tasted like a spark of fire set throughout his body, throwing his entire worldview in jeopardy.


	11. Chapter 11

Ever since Hazelle moved back to District 12 with her children after the war, she found that life was much easier. Katniss had insisted she took one of the houses in the Victors’ Village, since their home was destroyed in the bombings.

With Gale’s new job in District 2, he has been sending back money every month. It was more money than she knew what to do with, so she opened up a laundry shop in the Seam. Nowadays, she passed time washing, drying and pressing clothes that people sent to her. She doesn’t charge anyone; if they wished to pay her for her services, then it’s up to them if they wanted to pay her with money or trinkets.  

Gale wanted to give her a good life, and she really appreciated his efforts, but she wished he would come home more often.

Her kids were all growing older, and it felt a little like they were leaving her one by one.

Rory had just turned fifteen and was even rowdier than before. He picked fights often at school, but he was a hardworking boy, although he has an even worse temper than Gale when the latter was his age.

Vick was quiet, but studious and smart. She knew that he wanted to enter the Capitol University of The Arts, although he never told her of his intention. As if she doesn’t know her own son. Out of all her children, he had the loveliest penmanship and greatest imagination, a child with a great love for books.

Posy, her sweet, little bird, could always be found dancing in the backyard. Her small, graceful limbs moved to a song only she could hear, her expression lit up with utter joy. And her hands could produce the most beautiful art. She enjoyed visiting Peeta for art lessons, and Peeta had similarly enjoyed teaching her.

At least, if they were to leave her, she was glad that they still got the chance to grow up in a world without terror.

And lastly, her eldest child. Gale, who never had the chance to be a child. He had to take over his father’s duties at a tender age, taking care of his three younger siblings while she had to hunt for a job to support their family. He gave his entire life for them, and that’s why she did not protest when he left for District 2.

She wanted him to be selfish for once in his life, even if it was at the expense of his own heart.

She hurried to the phone when it started ringing, startling her out of her thoughts. The rings echoed throughout the house, and she hurriedly picked up the phone before it could wake Posy. She only just managed to get Posy to sleep, and she wondered who could be calling at this timing.

“Hello, Hazelle speaking.” She said.

There was a long silence, although she could hear someone breathing over the line.

“Gale?” She frowned. “Gale, is that you?”

She glanced at the clock in confusion. If she remembered correctly, right now he should be at Haymitch’s wedding.

_“Ma?”_

Her heart jumped to her throat. She knew her Gale, even when he tried to hide his emotions. He was so much like her that it’s like looking in a mirror sometimes. When they were angry, they would lash out like a furious cat. However, when they were hurting, they run.

“Hey, Gale,” she breathed. “What happened?”

There was another pause, but she didn’t rush him. Just waited patiently for him to be ready.

 _“Ma,”_ Gale said shakily. _“Finnick kissed me.”_

She recognized that name instantly. Before a boy became a tribute, before a tribute became a Victor, before a Victor became a war hero, she knew that name as if it was her own. She spent the first eighteen years of Gale’s life praying that no one ever discovered his soulmarks.

She had found her son in their room, fearing the worst had happened when she couldn’t see him anywhere at the wedding, only to find him with his arm burned with boiling water. She had to pick up his heart after his soulmates married each other. She had to comfort him because they were his entire world, but he wasn’t theirs.

She never married her soulmate. Her soulmate died in an arena many years before she even met her Tobias. She had watched her soulmate died on the screen, went home straight after to bawl her eyes out, even though she doesn’t know the boy.

Once in a blue moon, she still wondered what her life could have been if her soulmate had lived and found her.

But she looked at her children and never regretted her choice. She loved Tobias, as much as a woman could love a man without the both of them being soulmates. When her husband died, it felt like a part of her heart was lost. Till today, she never got back that lost part. Perhaps, one doesn’t need to be soulmates to love someone. You just need to love them as much as your heart allowed you to.

But this wasn’t her story. This was Gale’s, and somehow her boy had fallen for his soulmates.

“What happened?” She repeated gently.

 _“I don’t know, Ma. What should I do now?”_ Gale asked. He sounded like he was trying not to cry, and that made her furious. He might be a grown man now, but he was still her child. She had to soothe his broken heart two years ago, and the worst thing a mother has to experience was to watch their child at their first heartbreak.

“Do you love him?” She said frankly.

Gale’s breathing hitched, sharp and startled.

 _“They are married. I’m not supposed—I don’t know what I feel.”_ He faltered. _“I—I don’t know what I’m feeling.”_

“Don’t think,” she said quietly. “What do you feel when he kissed you?”

She could imagine him worrying his bottom lip, pacing in panic and confusion in his hotel room. Gale has never known what to do with himself whenever he’s not in control.

 _“Like I never want to let go,”_ Gale’s voice was so soft she had to strain her ears. _“Even if that means breaking my heart.”_

* * *

Annie knew something had gone wrong when she couldn’t find her husband in the ballroom anywhere. After Katniss came by to steal Peeta back, she told her that she spotted Finnick leaving the ballroom. Confused, she tried searching for Gale as well, but it seemed that the younger man had vanished too. 

She ran into Johanna and Cressida during her search, and the two women offered to look after Gideon for a night. She felt a little like a horrible mom as she left Gideon with them, but Finnick doesn't usually leave her at an event without informing her. 

Luckily, he didn't go far. He simply returned to their hotel room.

"Why did you leave?" She asked, hesitating when she noticed the look on his face. She hasn't seen him looked this stricken since his last panic attack when he lost Gideon at a market. "Did something happen?" 

He grimaced, running his fingers through his hair roughly. She grabbed his hand, bringing it to her lips. She gave him a reassuring smile, although her own heart was racing in anxiety. Something must have happened with Gale and Finnick. 

"Did something happen with Gale?" She said slowly.

Finnick looked at her, his eyes wide with panic. She couldn't help but mirror his nervousness. She suddenly thought of Gale and his calm, easy presence, his hand full of calluses from a lifetime of work, curled in hers. Whenever she had a panic attack at District 13, she sought comfort with Finnick. However, when she wanted quiet and calm, she would search for them in Gale. 

"Annie, I think I did something stupid." He said plaintively. 

"I don't understand." She said uncertainly. 

Finnick moaned in response, shaking his head desperately.

"Look at me," she said firmly. "Finnick, look at me. Whatever you've done, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think."

"I kissed Gale." He said softly.

She recoiled as if she had been slapped. Her mind went blank in shock.

"I'm so sorry, Annie." Finnick whispered. "I don't know what came over me."

She should be angry. No, she should be _furious_. Her soulmate had kissed another person, a _man._  But all she could picture was Gale and Finnick together, lovely in the dark. One was the most important man in her life, the other a friend who was fast growing to become extremely dear to her.

Despite her trauma and Finnick's nightmares, Gale has always come off as rather fragile to her. They were both tentative with Gale, afraid that they would scare him off. Perhaps Finnick doesn't notice, but Gale has always been rather uneasy around them. It's the way he looked at them sometimes, as if they were something impossible.

"Annie," Finnick begged, nervous at her silence. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please say something." 

"I'm not angry with you." She said honestly, placing her hands over his reassuringly. "But I think... I think I need time to process this." 

Finnick looked like she had just ripped out his heart and stomped on it.

"Oh, Finnick," she whispered, hugging him tightly. "I'm really not angry. I'm not... breaking up with you or anything." She took a deep breath, unsure of the next words coming out of her mouth. "I just need some time to think over you and Gale... and me."

Finnick frowned in confusion, looking so heartbreakingly beautiful that she nearly gave in and kissed him. There were times that she wondered how such a wonderful, kind man like Finnick ended up as her soulmate.

She was just mad Annie. 

Mad, lonely Annie Cresta who sees ghosts in the living and the living in ghosts. 

"Give me three days." She pleaded. "I promise I will give you an answer by then." 

"You're really not angry?" Finnick asked. 

She gave him a sweet, chaste kiss on his cheek, mustering up a smile for him. 

"Do you need me to stay with Peeta tonight?" He asked anxiously.

She stilled him when he tried to stand up.

"No," she shook her head. "I'll just sleep over at Johanna's room tonight. Gideon is already there."

Finnick nodded slowly, biting his bottom lip. He looked like a lost puppy when she left the room, and the sight tore at her heart. But she remained firm in her resolve, not turning back. 

She has a lot to think about. 


	12. Chapter 12

“You do know what a vacation is, don't you?” Paylor asked, giving him an annoyed look.

They both pointedly ignored the woman sitting in the backseat. 

Never one to be ignored, Enobaria drawled almost disrespectfully, "There was a tip off that they might be moving today." She glanced out of the car window, absently running her thumb over the concealed gun under her jacket. "And your guards suck, President."

He couldn't help but sighed quietly, turning to watch the road. The guards that Jai has assigned were one of the best soldiers under the DSD's employment, but Enobaria had managed to walk right up to the President without anyone noticing. 

He had received a call from Enobaria early in the morning, and he arrived at the meeting spot to see the woman at gun-point.

She was a menace to society, but she was undeniably the best. It's too bad that she's always giving trouble to the DSD. 

Perhaps she would have joined the DSD if she was allowed to work alone. 

“It's just an escort.” He interjected. "We'll be gone from your sight the moment we take you to the Mansion." 

Paylor exhaled and said nothing. She was a seamstress before the revolution, and then a rebel leader. She was a woman who has fought for her family, her friends, her district. She was not used to entrusting her safely to someone else. It was better to fight than to be protected.

“We're here.” The driver announced.

The Mansion has changed greatly from its time during Snow's regime. Instead of a home for the President, it has become an office. Paylor actually lived in a smaller villa, in a more inaccessible area. The location was only known to a selected few, and Gale was one of them.

Gale climbed out of the vehicle first, checking the surroundings before going around to open the door for Paylor.

“You can get going now.” Paylor said.

“To the  _door_ , President.” He said, raising a brow insolently.

Paylor gave him a look that reminded him very much of a hawk. 

The vicinity was quiet and peaceful, and there was a team flanking them as they walked up to the door, but his instincts were screaming. He could see Enobaria looking around suspiciously too, her hand disappearing under her jacket to grip her gun. 

The fine hairs on his nape were standing. He felt like a prey being hunted, and he didn't like the feeling. He hoped it was simply paranoia. 

“There's something wrong.” Enobaria said harshly under her breath. 

He tensed up. 

They tried not to make it seemed that they were hurrying Paylor along. Thankfully, she must have picked up on their sudden anxiety and quickened her strides. 

He wasn't sure what it was that alerted him: the glint of silver off his peripheral vision or the sound of thunder being forcefully muffled, a distant but familiar memory of a gun under his hands. 

He reacted without hesitation, not even bothering to turn and look for the assassin. 

It was an eerie semblance to the time he threw himself at Finnick two years ago. It should have hurt less than nearly losing his soulmate, but the punch through his back tore a strangled gasp from his lips and he blacked out for a second from the sharp impact of the bullet catching against his bone. 

Enobaria tossed herself in front of them, her gun out as she tried to track down the assassin's location. 

“Get the President indoors!” She shouted. 

He could feel Paylor's strong arms around his waist as she dragged him inside, her stern voice cracking out like a whip as she barked out orders. His heartbeats echoed in his ears, pumping faster to make up for the rapid loss of blood. It wasn't only until Paylor was snapping at him to stay down did he realized he was struggling to get out of her hold. 

“Get the medics!” Paylor yelled, hurriedly ripping the vest off his body.  

His chest felt like it was on fire, crimson spreading across his shirt. He lay back down on the cold marble floor, wheezing through his mouth.

“Gale,” Paylor snapped, her dark eyes wild. Her neatly braided hair was mussed from the chaos, the most out of control he has ever seen her in. “Stay awake, Gale!”

He let out a pained groan when she used her jacket to press on his wound. Despite his protective vest, the bullet had punched through it as if it was paper.

Enobaria had anticipated an assassination attempt, but no one thought that a high calibre rifle would be brought into play. He practiced with one of those high calibre weapons before; he knew the damage it could cause on a human body.

“Keep your eyes open!” Paylor bit out, her face paling as his eyes slipped shut. “Gale!”

It was getting harder to keep awake. It hurts too much to even breathe.

_“Gale!”_

* * *

“So,” Johanna started, trying to look innocent and failing. “What happened with you and Annie?”  

On one hand, he was glad and relieved that Annie didn’t divulge his stupidity to Johanna last night. On the other hand, he felt a pinch of anxiety that Annie had kept quiet about it. While Annie might not be as close to Johanna as he was to Johanna, they were still good friends.  

He sighed loudly, refilling his cup with beer. Cressida had looked scandalous at his choice of alcohol in  _her_ bar, but then again, no one should be drinking at 9am in the morning anyway.

“Where are Annie and Gideon?” He asked.

Johanna peeled off the shell on the shrimp, impervious to his bad mood.

“They went for breakfast.” She said, tossing the shrimp into her mouth. She let out a pleased groan, winking at Cressida who was moping her floor on the other side of the bar.

Usually, he probably wouldn’t care about their flirting, but he’s not feeling charitable today. He gave Johanna a scathing glare, which she returned with a deliberately challenging stare.

“Are you going to tell me what exactly crawled up your ass and died, or do I have to _make_  you?” Johanna said impatiently.

He doesn’t quite know the exact nature of Johanna’s relationship with Gale, just that they were close friends, from her idle stories every time she dropped by District 4.

“Can I ask you a question?” He said nervously. “A rather... _sensitive_ question?”

“Sensitive, huh.” She raised a curious brow. “Well, hit me with it. I can choose not to answer, right?”

He nodded immediately. He wasn’t going to make Johanna uncomfortable just because he needed answers to his dilemma.

“What do you think of falling in love with someone who’s _not_ your soulmate?” He asked.

She frowned at him, cocking her brow at Cressida.

“Right, of course. Stupid question.” He muttered. Johanna never told him about how her soulmate died, just that it happened long before she was even Reaped. He wondered if she even knows how her soulmate died, and then he thought about losing Annie before he could even meet her.

Just what would his life be like without Annie?

“Imagine if Cressida is your soulmate.” He said. He watched Johanna’s eyes softened as she gazed at the oblivious blonde. “What happens if you met someone else and fall for them?”

Johanna’s gaze flickered back to him, a frown gracing her expression. Her dark eyes were calculating, and he imagined she already guessed his dilemma with Annie.

“Who is it?” She asked calmly, her gaze free of judgement.

He hesitated.

“No, no, don’t need to tell me.” She sighed. “It’s Gale, isn’t it? He’s the only one you and Annie have been hanging around these past few days.” She shoved another shrimp into her mouth, her teeth crunching against the crispy shell. “He’s always asking about the both of you, you know.”

His heart stuttered in his chest, something like surprise and hope flaring. He felt his cheeks warmed and he leaned forward, not noticing how desperate his expression looked to her.

Johanna stifled the urge to shake her head. The last thing she had expected when she confronted Finnick this morning was to get entangled in drama of the romantic variety.

“Every time I visited him, he’s always asking about you, Annie or Gideon.” She said. “It would have been quite offensive if he wasn’t such an attentive lover when we were in bed together.”

He choked on his saliva, missing her victorious smile.

“You and Gale... were lovers?” He asked.

“Lovers would be stretching it.” She barked out a laugh. “He’s a good friend. We just had sex sometimes.”

Strangely enough, he doesn’t feel any better, which doesn’t make sense. His stomach churned as if he had a bad meal, and he gulped down his beer to hide his expression.

“I’m not going to be able to help you with this, Finnick.” Johanna said, almost kindly. Perhaps that makes it so much worse. “It’s not like I have a second person out there that I want.”

She looked away, fixing her gaze at the wall behind the bar counter. He followed her gaze, and he noticed the photos immediately. In the center of the wall, there was a photo of Johanna and Gale, the latter looking exasperated but ridiculously photogenic. It was the photo next to it that caught his eye, though.

A candid photo of Gale alone, probably one that Cressida sneakily took when he wasn’t watching.

“Do you love him enough to risk your relationship with Annie?” Johanna questioned. “Even if he’s not your soulmate?”

The thought of losing Annie was inconceivable. He might fall apart if Annie chose to leave him. But the thought of Gale not being by their side actually scared him more than he expected.

Before he could answer Johanna, his phone rang.

His mind immediately jumped to Annie, and he hurriedly pulled his phone out of his pocket. He frowned at Katniss’s number flashing across the screen.

“Hello?” He greeted, picking up the call.

Johanna gave him an uneasy glance as his face goes pale.

“What’s going on?” She demanded. “Is it Annie and Gideon?”

“There was an assassination attempt on Paylor.” He croaked, his hand falling limply to his side. “Gale protected her. He’s in the hospital now.”


End file.
